iCruise the world
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Ridgeway is planning a trip around the world, and Sam and Freddie attend while Carly's out in Yakima? Will secrets be revealed on the cruise? Find out! Woot!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first ever iCarly fanfic so hope you enjoy it! (:  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the other thingys.<strong>_**  
><strong>

_Sam's P.O.V._

"Yes! Finally! SCHOOL'S OVER." I declared, walking out of Ridgeway High School.

"Hey, Sam, SAM, WAIT UP!" Freddichini shouted.

"What Fredbag!" I shouted back at him.

He rolled his eyes, "They're gonna announce something. So hold on before you go home."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Ugh. I miss Carly. She's gonna be in Yakima for like, oh I don't know, something weeks? Months?"

"I know right." Freddie agreed.

Suddenly, the loud speaker spoke, "Attention children," _Ted_, I thought, "Ridgeway High School will be managing a cruise around the world for $50 each student. That's pretty cheap, if you ask me… Haha." No one laughed. "-clears throat- Well, if any of you high schoolers are interested in attending this cruise, bring in the $50 tomorrow. Thank you."

I looked at Freddie, wide-eyed, "I wanna go to the cruise! Pay for me!" I pleaded.

"I'm not gonna pay for you Sam! Get your own money!" Freddie denied.

"C'mon, it can be my birthday gift!" I said begging on my knees.

"No!" He said.

"Please?" I put on my best puppy-dog eyes that seemed to work on everyone- well, everyone who thought I wasn't _that _aggressive.

"N- … Well… uh…" He stared into my deep ocean blue eyes. "I guess… I can…But-"

I cut him off, "OH THANK YOU FREDWARD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I started out the door.

"No, wait! Sam! I'll only pay if you kind of be less aggressive on the trip to me." He said.

Unfortunately, I heard, and stopped. _Should I still go if I can't be _that_ aggressive to him…? You know, lay off a little… Deal. _"Alright Fredward. You got a deal. I'll be less aggressive to you on the cruise, Kay?"

"Right. Kay."

_**I know it's short! But I promise, there's more to come. Just, yeah. Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey. Whaddup! Well, if you're wondering why I'm doing this story: I LOVE STORIES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH TRAVELING. YEAUH. it's awesome. LOL, Okay well enough about me, here's the 2nd chapter!_**

_Sam's P.O.V._

I'm packing. Yes. I'm packing. Going on a cruise around the world. Take a break from reality. It stresses me. Blah. Anyway, I'm packing packing packing. Singing while i'm packing. You ain't running because I'm I'm I'm packing.

Cool song right? Thanks, I know. I pack shirts, pants, shorts, tank tops, a couple of sundresses... Shoes, curling iron, (haha.), underwear, etc... and, of course, FAT CAKES! Low fat fat cakes, of course. Hehe. I'm packed. Ready to go! Woot Woot!

I met up with Frediffer at Ridgeway high school where we took the bus to get to the port. I sat next to him, I had to. Eh. Whatever. "Wait! Fredwart! I want the window seat! Move over!" I shoved him into the next seat, then I sat comfortably next to the window. "Yay."

"Was that really necessary... _Samantha?_"

I glared at him, "What, did you you just say? Huh?"

"Oh, nothing nothing." He replied.

"Yes you did! You did say something."

"Yeah, but it wasn't important _Samantha._"

"That's what you said. You said _Samantha_. It's _Sam. SAAAAAAAAAAM._"

"Samantha."

"Is it too hard to say? It's SAM. Not Samantha, SAM."

"Okay, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM."

"Having trouble saying my name? What? You need mommy's help to pronounce it?"

"Whatever Sam."

"Much better."

I win. I win the argument. Like always. Haha, he thinks he can actually beat me at our arguments. Nope. Because Momma always wins.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I lost our argument again. Ugh. Why does she always win?

I look over at her. She has her window open causing her soft, blonde curls fly all over the place. Then one strand went SMACK to my face. Lingering there, I sniffed the scent of her hair, _Strawberries._ How girly. Just kidding. _She actually looks cute._ Woah. Did I just say that? I'm not gonna deny it, she looks pretty, and I may have feelings for her. That's why, on the cruise, I'm gonna find out if she may have feelings for me. Good plan me.

We got to the port where the big cruise ship was there, floating on the sparkling blue ocean. The ocean kinda reminds me of Sam's eyes. It like, hypnotizes you because once you look at her eyes, you can't look away.

The blonde-headed demon snapped me out of my thoughts. "Fredwart! Look! The big cruise ship we're gonna go on!"

I smiled, "Yeah, it is pretty big right? And plus, I haven't been on a ship before and neither have you so I guess we're both pretty excited?"

"Yeah. I am pretty excited," she smiled back.

"Yeah."

We got off the bus and into the cruise ship.

Mrs. Briggs's horrible voice echoed throughout the ship. "POINTLESS CHILDREN LISTEN UP." She cleared her throat, "Everybody form a single-file line to get your keys to the cabin. There will be 2 girls and boys in each cabin. Once you get your key, there will be a cabin number on it. Read it, and proceed to your cabin where you'll meet you cabin mates."

_Sam's P.O.V._

I wonder who my cabin mates will be. They should be someone who's not irritating. Oh well. I guess  
>I could deal with it.<p>

Guess not.

You know who's in my cabin? So there's Alicia, (**A/N I made up that name (: So uh yeah.**) Gibby, and him. HIM. FREDDIE. That annoying tech-geek producer. WHY!

Whatever. I'd rather die.

The ship started to sail on the water.

We settled into the room, which was actually beautiful. There were 2 bunk beds that were placed each on the two walls, one on the left wall, one on the right wall. A bathroom straight ahead, where there were already supplies in there. (Yaay.) And a closet, which was big enough to fit my whole duffel bag in there. I threw it in. A nice multi-colored fuzzy rug in the middle, where there was a table and 4 chairs. Oh, and two lamps hung on the wall, where underneath it, were two bedside tables. It looked really nice.

"Woah." All 4 of us said in unison.

"Well, all of us should settle in and get ready for dinner."

Dinner. My favorite meal of the day. Mostly because that's when a feast is ready. Omnomnomnomnom.

"Okay then, me first." I said, as I grabbed my towel and some clothes.

About 30 minutes late I was all ready, with my hair all curled up, and I dressed casually, wearing only some short shorts and a tank top. It was pretty hot still. Then that's where I caught Frediffer checkin' me out. "What're you starin' at, Fredwart?"

He blushed lightly "Oh, um, nothing, nothing, I should go… go get ready." He put a fake smile on. Of course me, I wasn't convinced, but I just shrugged it off. I hope none of this dilly dally will happen again.

After he showered, he had a black shirt on showing the outlines of his abs—woah woah woah, _what?_ The geek's got abs? And those muscles…? Nope! I'm still stronger. But he does actually look quite good though. _No no no, Sam, you don't think he looks good._ I looked away. _He's a dork, you're enemy, well uh, frenemie. _And he wore some washed-up jeans. After Fredilina, Gibby came out, almost wearing the same thing as the dork, but his shirt had designs on it. Then came Alicia, the girly-girl who's really nice, she wore a sundress and had a purse in hand, with a flower on top of it that matched the flower on top of her orange hair.

"Shall we go?" She asked us. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

After dinner, I grabbed the bottom bunk bed and decided to sleep. But I was having a hard time. I guess the others were too because when I groaned, Freddie, Alicia, and Gibby asked, "Having a hard time sleeping too?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeah."

"Well… you guys wanna play a game?" Alicia suggested.

"Sure, what kind of game?" Gibby asked.

"Um… Oh! I know. Okay, I'll put our names with different colors on paper. Whichever name you pick out, you have to do the thing that corresponds to the color. Red is kiss on the cheek, Yellow is kiss on the lips, Green is French-kissing, Purple is where French-kissing, but you move your lips to their neck and wherever else. Oh, and I'll add an extra, it's gonna be blue, where you have to slap the person on the face. Each kiss has to last 11 seconds or more."

"Um… I do-" Freddie started.

Alicia cut him off. "Let's get started!"

_Freddie's P.O.V._

So now we're playing this insane game that Alicia wants to play. Well, doesn't hurt right?

I picked one up, "Alicia, red." I reached over and kissed her on the cheek, 11 seconds.

"Okay, Gibby, your turn." She said.

"Uh… Alicia, yellow." Gibby turned to kiss Alicia on the lips for 11 seconds.

"Okay, Sam, your turn." She said, sweetly.

"Um…" Sam picked a paper out of the box, "Gibby, blue." She smirked, and slapped Gibby right in the face.

"Alica," Gibby said, "why'd you have to put blue?"

"For fun." She replied rather quickly. "Okay, my turn!" She got out a piece of paper. "Gibby, green." Gibby looked pleased. They sat there, French-kissing for 11 seconds. Sam and I constantly looked at each other with disgusted looks on our faces.

"Well, that was… weird. Alicia, you're a good kisser." Gibby told her after 11 seconds were up.

"Oh, why thank you Gibby!" Alicia replied to her. "Alright Freddie, your turn!"

I picked a paper up, and looked nervous. "Um… Sam, green…" I looked at her. She was wide-eyed. I leaned over at her and connected her lips to mine. She kissed me back, which I never thought she would do. Her lips tasted so sweet and it was so moist… Time to kick it up a notch. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip for permission to enter her mouth. Approved, she opened her mouth and I entered my tongue into it. I finally found her tongue and we were French-kissing for who-knows-how-long.

"Um… guys… you've been French-kissing for like… oh I don't know… 2 minutes…" Alicia interrupted.

We broke apart, blushing at each other.

"Uh…" Sam said, but I cut her off.

"Sam, you're a good kisser." I smirked at her.

"Um… Thanks." She said, and even though it was dark in the room, only a candle to light up the center of the cabin, I could see her blush.

Actually, _I enjoyed the kiss…_

Sam was actually enjoying the game because she kept picking Gibby's name with the color blue.

We carried on, still playing, and we got to the last piece of paper.

_Sam's P.O.V._

We got to the last piece. There were a total of 40 pieces of paper, 10 pieces of paper for each person. I only got picked out 9 times… and it was Freddie's turn.

_Uh-oh._

He picked the paper up, "Sam, purple…" he gulped.

"Uh…" I said.

He leaned closer… and closer… and closer… and finally his warm lips found its way to my lips again… We French-kissed, for I don't know, he got carried away with it. Licking and kissing my neck and jaw. 5 minutes, Alicia counted. We broke apart. I felt myself blush.

_This was an interesting night._

**Sorry if it was so OOC. But yaaaaaaaaay! Second chapter done, and plus, it's super long well, 1,654 words.! :D LOLOLOL. Yeauh. Oh and... sorry if some are out of character. :p  
>I PROMISE TO PLEASE YOU NEXT TIME. :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**I forgot the disclaimer at the last chapter. Wooooooooooops.**_

_**Lolololol well chapter 3 here we goes! :DDDDD**_

_**And forgive me if these characters aren't in character sometimes.  
>Oh, and who saw iDate Sam and Freddie!<br>I DID! Woot. Next chapter ima do a little Author's note where I put what I think what's gonna happen in iCan't take it (: Yaay.**_

_**_**And guess what? _**THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THE NOTE THINGY HAS SOME GIBBEEEH (it's a filler chapter, so you can skip it if you want :3 ). Yeauh. I just wing the whole story but uh yeah (:**_**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. (:**_

_Freddie's P.O.V._

Here I am, just lying on my bed, glimpsing at Sam every now and then. It looks like everyone's still asleep. Alicia with a little smile that played on her lips. Gibby being… well, Gibby. Oh and he doesn't have a shirt on, _Figures._ And Sam, has a mad look on her face. Probably someone in her dream is stealing her ham. Oh, Sam Sam Sam.

Last night was interesting. I mean, very interesting.

I can't stop thinking of what happened. But you know, that kiss didn't mean anything; It was just a game and—

"Hello, Good Morning students." Principal Franklin's voice boomed on the speaker, "I hope you kids enjoyed your sleep. I know I did. Haha" Again, silence."-clears throat- Anyway, there's free breakfast in the kitchen of this cruise ship, I say so myself, they have a ton of food here. Like pancakes, sausage, French toast, eggs, bread, milk, bacon—"

"BACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" And with that, Sam stormed out of the cabin to the kitchen.

I guess she was loud enough so that Principal Franklin could hear her because he said, "Yes, Sam, there is bacon. And—in 1.5 seconds she's already here. Uh, say hi Sam."

"Hi Sam. Sup Ted." She greeted.

I could tell Principal Franklin was rolling his eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, a ton of food here, and there are even some activities to do here while we wait for us to get to the coast of California. It'll take about 2 days so enjoy yourselves and be safe." At that, he hung up.

_Let's get going._

I got to the kitchen/dining room where Sam sat alone, eating almost everything.

I attempted to grab a piece of bacon from her plate. I failed.

"OW! Sam! What was that for!" I yelled at her, while I was on the ground, whimpering.

"Get your own plate! Momma doesn't like to share!" She yelled back at me, chomping down some bacon and sausage.

"I thought we agreed you're gonna be less aggressive to me on the cruise!" I complained.

"Yeah, you _thought._" She smirked.

"Sam!" I shouted.

"Yeah whatever. I'll be less aggressive—As long as you don't get on my nerves." She smirked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

"Now go get me some more food." She demanded.

"You know what I don't understand?" I told her. She looked up at me, awaiting for an answer. "Why do you always treat me like this?"

She responded, "Because _I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE it._"

Figures she was gonna say that.

* * *

><p>Later that day in the afternoon, Sam and I were sitting at the table eating lunch. Alicia tagged along with Gibby, so we were all sitting at the same table.<p>

"How are dish rags more important than dirt?" Alicia debated.

"Well, you can use them to dry the dishes!" Gibby debated back.

"Well dirt causes plates to get dirty thus, you need dishrags!" Alicia replied.

"Exactly!" Gibby said.

"No! You said that dirt was more important!"

"I never said that! I said that dish—OH LOOK A PENNY!" Gibby said in a gleeful tone, bending over to pick the penny up. _Rip._ "Uh… woops… guys… I… ripped my pants."

"Ughhhh Gibby!" All 3 of us said simultaneously.

-sniff sniff- "I'm sorry." Gibby said, sadly.

"Oh, oh Gibby, we didn't… we didn't mean that… Come here…" Alicia told him, as she pat his back to comfort him.

Sam and I rolled our eyes. We continued eating our lunch, complete with ham, ham, ham, ham, ham, ham, and… HAM! Guess who picked it out? Sam! Sam with ham…

Silence filled the table…

It was killing me, "Sooooo…"

"Sooo…" Sam said.

"Did you guys enjoy the game last night?" Gibby interrogated, smirking.

Sam spoke, "Yeah, I enjoyed slapping you," and this time it was her turn to smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Sam, just admit it, I don't bite, you enjoyed kissing me." Then, I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Freddison, I'd rather kiss a frog than kiss you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And speaking of biting, you bit my lip hard last night."

I blushed, "Oh uh, sorry…"

"What do you plan on doing today?" Alicia asked sweetly, out-of-the-blue, still patting Gibby's back who was now playing with a penny.

"Um, I don't know? Mini golf?" I told her, unsure.

"Oh I see. I'm going to the spa to get my nails done, this nail polish is out of style!" She freaked.

"I'm going swimming!" Gibby said, standing up, ripping his shirt off. He nodded once, "See you guys later." And with that, he took off out of the dining room.

"Gibby, being his usual self." Alicia smiled, shaking her head. "How about you Sam?"

"Uh, I don't know?" She told Alicia, "Um, swimming?" She smiled, "Yeah swimming."

"I know! How about we all go swimming? Just the four of us! Me, you, Gibby, and Sam! It'll be fun, come on!"

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"I'll join you guys later after I get my nails done." Alicia looked over at Sam. She noticed her nails. "Sam, when's the last time you got a manicure?"

"Never." She said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, would you like to come with me?" She asked.

"Uh—" She started, but Alicia accidentally cut her off.

"It'll be fun! Like a girls' day out!" And she dragged Sam along with her, while Sam mouthed to me, _this is gonna be torture._

_**Sorry but I oughtta end it here. Not the story, the chapter, LOL. Your heart was beating when I said that, huh? Huh? HUUUUH! LOOOOOOOOL. Now if you're wondering why, it's because I have to do something d:**_

_**I'll update soon though. Also, I'm actually a fast updater, it might take days, yeah, but not months, nooo. I take it from your guys's P.O.V. , I'm patient, but it kind of irritates me when the publisher doesn't update soon. Reason why is because I have school, like all the ordinary kids :D and I have some homework, but I promise I'll try to update soon. **_

_**This was kind of a filler chapter but yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4's coming soon, PROMISE! I still oughta write it (: Feel free to give advice, (since I gladly take advice from iComeWithPie, thank you.) and/or ideas, and the other chiz. Lol, 'til next time, (: (BTW, I CAN'T WAIT FOR iCan't take it, iLove you, and the other episodes. WOOT.)**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_

_**^^ like my new signature? yeah yeah you do, c'mon give me an air-five wooh!**_


	4. Author's note xD

_**Hiya! This is the Author's note I was talking about (:**_

_**Yippe ka yay!**_

_**Haha, Anyway, here's what I think will happen in iCan't take it:**_

_**After the Pini's date (or whatever it's called,) Sam and Freddie are upset or whatever and doesn't show up at iCarly rehearsals and/or shows.**_

_**Meanwhile, Gibby has told Mrs. Benson that Sam and Freddie had been dating and then try to get all the deets out of Carly. Freddie then finds out that his Mom knows they've been dating and come up with an idea to calm her down or something.**_

_**And of course, Sam and Freddie make up. (: Yaaay. Seddie happens :0**_

_**I know it's not much, but it's all I've got d:**_

_**Anyway, I NEED GIBBEH FACTS. LOL. Seriously. Haha, no but, um, I know Gibby says some random stuff so I'll be sure to put that in. I need more facts though, and then I'll make the Gibby filler chapter (:**_

_**And, I know Carly's not here, but I didn't include her because its gonna be hard for me to fit her in this story. What do you think? Should Carly tag along?**_

_**Review!**_

_**Also, these are all gonna be some filler chapters and the juicy stuff will come at ch 6 or so. If not, then sooner or later (:**_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY.  
>. <strong>_


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Gibby filler chapter. WOOT.  
>LOLOLOL.<strong>_

_**Well, here's the Gibby Filler chapter; Hope you like it! (:**_

**_Disclaimer: What? No! Psh. I don't own iCarly. I would like to though (;_  
><strong>

_Gibby's P.O.V._

Well. Here I am, at the swimming pool. With Freddie.

Speaking of Freddie, it looks like he likes Sam… _like, like like._

I'm gonna ask him later. Wanna know why? It's because it looked like Freddie was enjoying the kiss he and Sam shared last night, you know, that game.

I liked that game but I was pretty upset when Sam kept picking my name at the color blue.

_Tsk tsk tsk._

I heard giggling from behind. I turned around, only to find three young ladies eyeing me flirtatiously. "Hello ladies." I smiled.

"Hi." All three of them said.

"You guys wanna see a magic trick?" I asked them, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure." The red-headed girl said.

"Of course." The brunette agreed.

"Totally." Another brunette said.

"Well I'm gonna take these pennies, and guess where they go." I told them.

I grabbed some pennies, like 5, from the ground (I'm so lucky today, huh!) and put them in my hands. "And…" I flipped my hands back and showed them my empty hands. "Tada!"

They all giggled.

"Now," I said, smiling, "I'm gonna make them appear again!" I flip my hands back again, and again, showed empty hands. "Oh, crud! Where'd the pennies go!"

Freddie, who I forgot was standing there the whole time with his white shirt and black shorts said,

"Um… Gibbs… You hit that guy in the head with it."

Forgetting the girls, I yelled, "Hey! Can you give me those pennies back please!"

The guy threw it back at me, hitting me in the eye.

"Um, OW!" I shouted.

The guy rolled his eyes.

"That's it." I climbed up the diving board. "GIBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH." I shouted, as I cannonballed into the water, making a huge wave, wetting the people all around me. I swam to the funky-smelling dude in the water. I tackled him in the water. "MWAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!" I got out of the swimming pool. "And that's the Gibbeh way." I smirked, playing on my PearPad, after I dried up.

"Oh hey, what are you playing?" asked Freddie.

"Crazy monkeys." (_**A/N Lol, a little parody thingy for Angry birds.**_)

"I love that game! Can I see it?"

I sat there, thinking. "Umm—"

"I have brownies." He raised one eyebrow up. "And…" he pulled something out of his little bag. "Liquid soap…"

I smiled very big. "Okay." Nodding as I said that.

He smiled triumphantly, "I knew you would go for that."

_**I know, really cruddy. But, I was tiiiiiiiiiiired. I HAVE AN EXCUSE. Haaah.**_

_**D: If you want, I could put up another Gibby filler chapter later on in the story. Sounds good? (:**_

_**Yes, I know, I'm that nice.**_

_**Anyway, I still need your opinion (:**_

_**Should Carly tag along or not? :)**_

_**OH. Chapter 5's coming soon peoples. Be sure not to miss it. Lol.**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOT. Chapter 5. I think… :/**_

_**LOL. Oh well.**_

_**Lol, I think I'm losing my sense of humor. d: But no, watchamacallit! If you like, meet me in person, then like, I'm pretty sure your life will be very funny (:**_

_**Oh my gosh I'm so paranoid; AM I FUNNY! LIKE, IS THE STORY VERY HUMEROUS OR SOMETHING? Tell meeeeh.):**_

_**So that I could work on the funny stuff..**_

_**-Awkward silence-**_

_**ANYWHOOOOOOO,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. :0**_

_Sam's P.O.V._ (while she's at the spa with Alicia)

_Oh gosh. _I thought, as I smelled the scent of nail polish in the air. Alicia took us to a girl who I assumed worked in the spa because she led us to a little table thingy.

"So…" Alicia started, while employees put nail polish on her tiny and long fingernails and toenails. "What color are you gonna get?" She smiled.

"Um… I don't know. Frankly, I really don't want to get my nails done." I replied, thinking of a color to paint my nails. _Hey! I'm stuck here until I get my nails done, might as well pick a color._

"Oh, c'mon Sam, don't you wanna look girly? For all the boys? You're perfect, but don't you wanna go over perfect? So all the boys coo over you?" She told me.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid." I sent her a glare, but she just smiled back. You know, she kind of reminds me of that pageant girl, Leann Carter. Yeah her. Ugh, how she irritates me.

"Oh, well… at least add a hint of girly." She said, telling the employing who were waiting for me to answer what color that I wanted the color blue-violet and have a little heart design at my thumbs; Same thing with my toes.

"Well I guess I'll do that." I closed my eyes.

After the spa, Alicia and I went back to the cabin to change into proper clothes for swimming.

At the swimming pool, I saw Freddie and Gibby lying down on a beach chair discussing something.

Gibby said, "You know, I never understand why they call blue, blue. Can't they call it purple! And I hate that moment where you take out a purple crayon thinking it was blue. Why, life?"

"Yo Benson." I shouted, lying down on the chair next to him.

"Sup Puckett. How was your girl's day out? Haha." He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Fredweird. It wasn't good. I look all girly." I held up my fingers and wiggled them around.

"I think it looks purrty." He smirked again.

This time I slapped him in the face. Hahaha. Look at the dork. SUFFERING MWAHAHAHAHHA. Wait, _suffering?_ I didn't even hit him that hard. I slapped myself as hard as I slapped his face. Ouch. I guess I did suffer him. Now my cheek is all red. I mentally pouted at myself. "That wasn't even that hard dork. Now get up before you get I give you a concussion."

"Thanks, Sam, you just made my day." Freddie said.

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I. Didn't you notice my sarcasm diphthong?"

"Nope. But I did notice your annoying voice." He smirked.

"Oh, my annoying voice? No, no, you must've heard your own voice."

"PUCKETT JUST—"

"NO! You shut—"

We started arguing at the same time.

"Guys! Guys! Relax. Stop arguing. Let's just swim. All right?" Alicia suggested.

"Fine. But seriously Benson, if you get on my nerves again, be sure to check in at the hospital as soon as possible." I glared at him.

That's where the weirdness all started.

You know how I've been saying the dork's weak?

He isn't now.

He took off his shirt showing all the abs and muscles he got. _Whoa momma. We got a hot one here._ Every girl on the ship was staring at him. Acting like I didn't care, I rolled my eyes and tried my best to look away from the chick magnet.

_Damn._

_Freddie's P.O.V._

When I took off my shirt every girl was staring at me, including Sam. She looked shocked. _Yes Sam, I've been working out. _I said in my mind, trying to get that message in her brain, like telepathy.

It actually worked, my imaginary telepathy.

"You've been working out, nub?" asked Sam.

"Yes, yes I have, like what you see?" I asked her, turning around 360 degrees.

"No. Hah, someone might _actually _love you now!" Notice her sarcasm. Whatever.

"Maybe, and no one will ever love you, Sam." I smirked.

I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, like it meant that she was sad that no one loved her. But someone did. Her mom, Carly, Spencer, and believe it or not, me too. Not like a friend, more than a friend. But I can't tell her that yet. Nope, nu-uh.

"Speak for yourself." She smirked. "I'm thirsty! Nub, be useful and get me some water." She demanded.

"How ironic," I said, grabbing a water bottle from my bag.

She finished drinking the whole water bottle in 2 gulps. She really is not like other girls."Ah, refreshing." She then stood up and took off her shorts and tank top revealing her swimsuit. It was a 2 set, and it looked beautiful on her. It really showed her curves, and that thinness of her stomach—Woah woah woah, wait, she might catch me checking her out.

"What're you starin' at, Fredd-o?" She asked.

_Crud._

"Uh… I… uh…" I started.

"Whatever. Let's just go swimming!" She shouted into my ear, grabbing me by the hand and shoving me into the water.

Just as I got up, a vicious splash hit my face.

"-cough cough- Sam! Why!" I scolded her.

"Learn to have some fun nub." Said the blonde-headed demon, rolling her eyes.

Evening then came and we were all back at our cabin.

"Um… can everyone listen…?" Alicia announced throughout the cabin. All eyes went on her."I'm going to switch cabins… With my other friends, Jerrissa, Beth, and Nancy… So um, bye everybody…"

"Bye…" we said tiredly.

Ugh. I can't stop thinking of that vicious blonde girl. Her beauties are so irresistible… I'm Having trouble sleeping.

_Man, this is gonna be a long night._

_******************************READ A/N PLEEEEEEEEASE.*****************************_

_**Yay. Ch 5 – CHECK! Chapter 6 is coming soon.**_

_**And you're prolly like, why do you have to announce that chapters are coming soon… WE KNOW.**_

_**But I'm telling you, honey, no just kidding, lol,**_

_**I'm saying that chapters are gonna come soon because I might leave you with an ending that's already an end to the story and you'll be like, "IS THERE GONNA BE A NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**So I'm telling you in advance. (:**_

_**Uh.**_

_**Oh! I HAVE QUESTIONS/ANNOUNCEMENTS FOR YOU GUYS! :DDD**_

_**I decided not to put Carly be on the cruise. But she will be calling Sam and Freddie on their phones to see "what's up."**_

_**Is the funny story so far? Err, I mean, is the story funny so far. Lawl. Woopsies. This is a really important question for me because I might be boring you guys to death. I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPENNNN!**_

_**Anyway, um… Oh! Ask people to review! Because it helps me make the story better by reading criticism (If you are gonna write criticism, then feel free to do that, but tell me what's wrong with it; Not just say you don't like it.) and the other stuff. **_

_**THANK YOU PEOPLES. Stay tuned for the next chapter.(:**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**It's been exactly 3 days since I updated. Sowwie. But, at least, LOOK. CHAPTER 6.**_

_**(: Hope you all enjoy it (:**_

_**BTW, I think my guess of what was gonna happen about iCan't Take it was wrong. Woops (: But still, iCan't wait!(See what I did there? Ehhhh?)**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

I woke up this morning, alone in the room with Sam. I wonder where Gibby is at? Well, I don't think that matters right now. I mean, look at her. She looks so peaceful in her sleep… her soft blonde curls all over her face, eyes closed, with her long eyelashes… And a smile on her lips. Her soft, moist, lips… I wonder what she's dreaming about… And—

Sam stirred in her sleep. "-yawn- Fredward? Gibby? You guys awake?"

"Actually, Gibby had gone somewhere. It's only me, Freddie." I started to get up from my bed.

"Where is he? And are we in California now?"

"Good morning students, hope you all had some rest," Mr. Franklin on the speakerphone thingy said. "In 2 hours we will be in California so get ready to have the time of your lives. If you're interested, go to the front of the cruise ship where there we will be passing out a brochure of California. Hope you all the best. Behave yourselves, and be careful. If you are lost, just contact one of the supervisors."

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked.

"Whatever Fredbag." Sam stood up. "So… Whaddya wanna do for another 2 hours?" She asked.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Gross, it sounds like a date. No." She told me.

"No, it's not a date, I SWEAR!"

"Chill Frednub, I was only teasing." She smirked. "Sure, but what movie?"

"Any movie you want."

"Alright."

We spent the next 2 hours watching a movie. After watching the movie, I shifted into a different position when suddenly, I felt something hit my shoulder. Sam's head. She's so beautiful. Instinctively, I put my arm around her shoulder.

Bad move.

Sam woke up.

"What are you doing Frednub?" She asked. She looked to her shoulder where my hand was laying. "And why do you have your arm around me? I—" She started, but got distracted when my brown eyes met her blue eyes. We inched closer… and closer… and closer… both of our eyes closed at the same time… our lips were just millimeters apart…

But no, Principal Franklin had to interrupt that perfect moment. "HELLO!" We both jumped up in shock. "Scared you kids? Good. Haha. –clears throat- If you kids are all wondering, we just docked in California. Northern California to be exact. In 2 days we will move to South California and so on."

I looked at Sam, who looked like she was out of it.

I wonder what she's thinking about?

_Sam's P.O.V._

Oh. My. Gosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. OHMYGOSH. _WHAT _THE HECK JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE! Me…? And… and Frednub… ALMOST KISSED?

I looked over at him, who was staring at me.

"Er… I'm gonna… gonna go dress up now…" I stood up from the couch that we were on in the movie theatre room made specially for our cabin, and made my way into the bathroom where I dressed up with my clothes that were already in there.

Now, Northern California was a little cold so I put on some skinny jeans, a penny-tee that said "Bacon ice cream" (Yum) and a sweatshirt. I curled my hair and put little makeup on, not too much, but just enough to bring out my features. I'm ready. I unlocked the bathroom door. Turns out the dork already dressed up while I was in the bathroom.

"Y'ready?" he asked me.

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>So, there. We went to visit San Francisco and the other famous landmarks. We saw the Golden Gate bridge, went down the most crooked road, and the other chiz. Next day, Freddie and I went to go see Yosemite National Park, and Sequoia National Park. The last day of exploring Northern California we were back on the Cruise ship, waiting for our departure.<p>

"That was fun," I smiled. Gosh, what's with me and smiling these days? And where's Gibby? I haven't seen him all day!

"Yeah…" Frednub replied, along with a smile.

"Do you remember when we saw a bear and another bear wrestling? Haha, classic!" I said.

"Um… Sam, those bears weren't wrestling…" He told me.

I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? The bear was on top of the other bear and…" I said, but quickly realized he was right.

"Yep."

Next day we visited the famous Hollywood in Southern California, what a sight. Freddie and I visited Tori and her other friends too at Hollywood Arts. We saw the Hollywood sign, visited the Walk of Fame, watched a movie at the El Capitan theatre, and—well, there's so much we did, I can't explain! What a fun weekend. I can't wait for tomorrow, even though we'll still be stuck in the cruise ship for another 3 days.

Whatever.

At least there's gonna be something to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHORT CHAAAAAAPTER. Sorry. (: I just wanted to update so you guys don't have to wait that long.<strong>_

_**But, I promise, that, next chapter will be super long! Probably 2,000 words. (: promises, promises.**_

_**Me: "I promise."**_

_**You: "You promise? Are you sure? Promise is such a strong word."**_

_**Me: "Yes, a strong word that I can handle. (; "**_

_**Lol.**_

_**But, promise. c:**_

_**Btw, sorry if there's any wrong grammar and/or spelling. :p**_

_**Review? Yes? No? Maybe? :)**_

_**~ miscellaneousmystery~**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Heeeeeeeeeeey. Wassup? WELL. I keep forgetting the disclaimer. SILLY ME. Who saw iCan't Take it?**_

_**Huh? Huh? I did! I saw it! And I loved it! Oh my gosh! WOOH.**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. NOW I CAN'T WAIT FOR ILOVE YOU.**_

_**WHAT I THINK'S GONNA HAPPEN IS THAT FREDDIE AND SAM TRY TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO EACH OTHER. AAAAAAAAAAAGH. WHAT DO YOU THINK! WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER WHATEVER. 7? RIGHT?**_

_**And, like i promised, This is about 2,300 words! You're welcom (;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or… yeah.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

Here I am. Playing some mini golf. With the love of my life. Sam. I smiled. It's good to know that I finally love someone for real. This time was different… different from what I felt about Carly. When I said I "loved" Carly, (_yes, __**loved**__.)_ I didn't care if she was away from me. But, Sam, on the other hand, I couldn't stand being away from her. Everywhere she goes, I wanna be with her. If we were the last people on earth, I'd marry her. I wanna protect her from harms way. I wanna hold her in my arms and never let go. I wanna be with her. And I want her to love me the way I love her. And when she touches me, oh man, the sparks! _Spark._ Yeah, that kind of feeling. Wait, what?

Turns out Sam was shaking my shoulders. "Frednub! Yo! EARTH TO NUB. Snap out of it! It's your turn." She said.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"Puh. What were you thinking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Whaddya mean…?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"You know exactly what I mean! You were thinking about something, _someone_." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Psssh. Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Pssssssssssshhhhhhhh Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw." _I'm bad at lying. Ugh._

She rolled her eyes. "Thinking about Carly again, eh? Whatever."

"No, I wasn't thinking about Carly. In fact, I don't even love her anymore!" _Freddie, where are you going with this?_

"You… don't?" She asked with a gleam in her ocean eyes.

"Of course not… well, not _love love,_ but I still love her as a friend but nothing more than a friend." _Freddie, no, no, don't say it. At least not now. Maybe possibly later on. Oh please don't say It mouth please don't say it. _"I love you." _CRUD FREDDIE WHAT'D YOU SAY!_

But, luckily, the time when I said that, something crashed, reaaaaaaaaaaally loud that you can't even hear a plane crash when you're 3 ft in front of it. _Thank goodness._ She didn't hear me! Wooh! Next time, keep your mouth shut. I looked around the corner from where the sound came and saw that something happened in the kitchen. (Oh, did I mention that the kitchen has 4 doors? 2 for employees, 1 in the dining room, and one in the open air, where we were.) I couldn't care less.

_Sam's P.O.V._

_CRASH!_ I heard, before I could actually hear what Freddie was saying. But I'm pretty sure he said, "I lo—" and that's where the crash came in. _Dang you crash sound. I didn't get to hear what the dork was saying!_ But did he mean to say "I love you" to me? No, no! That's impossible! No one could love me… they… they think I'm… abrasive… WHATEVER. Just forget what he said— tried to say. Yeah. Just… forget it. But I do wanna know what he was thinking about. Time to reel the information out of him, Sam.

"Sooo…" I said, smirking, "What or w_ho _were you thinking about?" I poked him in the stomach that was quite hard… must've been working out. Yeah right.

"Um… no one in particular…" He started, I tried to cut him off but he kept going. "It's just a girl. Who has beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful smile, beautiful body, beautiful hands, BEAUTIFUL EVERYTHING."

"Want me to hook you up with her?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

"Um, no, I'll plan it on my own." He told me, looking reaaaally suspicious. Huh.

"Okay, whatever you say, Fredalupe. Anyway, it's your turn!" Oh, did I mention I was winning? Well, I am winning. Wanna know why? Because I don't think Freddie's himself today. He's been thinking something. Something he can't get his mind off of. I guess I have a new plan now: _Get Freddie to tell me what he's been thinking about all throughout the cruise._

Game's over, woo! That was tiring. I win! I win! That means Freddie's gonna buy me some ham when we get to wherever we're going to right now.

We walked back to our cabin, where Gibby's still not here. Where could Gibbs be at? Whatever. We have a dinner with the captain tonight, meaning I have to dress nicely. Oh great. I have only like, a couple of sundresses. 4 to be exact. I texted Carly while waiting for Freddie to get the heck outta that bathroom.

_**(A/N Texts will be in bold letters :D )**_

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**Hey Carls how's Yakima? … :)**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam<strong>

**From: Carly**

**Not bad, actually. Pretty fun. So, how's the trip? I'm still sad I didn't get 2 go on that trip.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Carly<strong>

**From: Sam**

**IT'S AWESOME. Lik, way awesome. Oh, Carls, gotta go, nub's outa the bathroom. Lates.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sam<strong>

**From: Carly**

**Ya, k, hav fun! But not 2 much fun! Haha! Jk! Have fun.**

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes at Carly's text and headed for the bathroom. But something distracted me for about 5 seconds before I realized what I was doing. I was staring at Freddie. He only had a towel on covering you know, that spot. Look at those muscles! Oh, gosh. Oh no! Look away Sam. I then went in the bathroom where I took a shower and got ready for the dinner night thing.<p>

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I just got out of the shower when I noticed Sam was staring at me. No, I do not have eyes on the back of my head, there was a mirror! Haha! She's totally in love with me. I smiled to myself. She went inside the bathroom. I got dressed while she was in there. It usually took her about 30 minutes to get ready. But since this night is crucial, it took her about 1 hr and 15 min. For me, that's a long time.

I looked pretty sharp in the outfit I must say. I wore a simple black polo shirt and some jeans. Yup. That's how casual I'm going to be.

Sam just got out of the bathroom and she looked smashing. She had some makeup on, just enough. She had this beautiful white flowing sundress with orange and yellow flowers conquering it, she wore her hair straight tonight, which was something she wouldn't usually do. She also had some shoes on that had little heels to make her look taller a bit. But I was still taller than her. Ha. She had some earrings that were dangling, a necklace with diamonds surrounding it, bracelets that were bangles. All in all, what I was trying to say, she looked _beautiful_.

I was speechless. "You look… wow."

She blushed, "Um… thanks… er…"

I can tell she was feeling uncomfortable. "Um, yeah, let's get going…"

At the dinner table, (our own table, actually, just me and Sam, well, because Gibby wasn't here still.) it was a feast. Turkey, ham, chicken, bacon, (Bacon for dinner…?) fries, burgers, steak, ribs, salad, fried chicken, chow mein, escargot, yakisoba, sinigang, duck, everything! You name it!

Sam ate like an animal, finishing everything with me but the duck.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Noooooooo way Benson. I don't wanna eat a duck!" She said.

"But you ate a snail…"

"So? That doesn't mean I have to eat a duck." She laughed, in a playful way.

"Well I'm not eating it."

"Neither am I…"

We bothed pushed the duck into the middle and started bursting into laughter.

I don't know what, but there's _something_ I like about that laugh. I just can't put my finger on it…

Music that had been going on for hours on end, suddenly turned into a slow type of music. Kind of like Romance music. Yup. That.

The captain announced, "Hello everybody, I am the captain of this ship, Thomas Gritte." (_**A/N Made that name up (: **_) "I hope you enjoyed your meals. The duck was especially satisfying." Sam and I looked at each other with disgust. "Desert will be served in about 30 minutes, while waiting, you can enjoy bread and some butter, along with the music that is playing… By the way, we will have a red and blue spotlight. Whoever got picked by the spotlights will have to dance together. Thank you."

Dance together eh? I wonder who'll get picked… Suddenly, a blue-colored spotlight was shone straight at me. Same with Sam, except it was red. _Oh crud._ Sam Benson—I mean, Puckett— and I will have to dance together!

"I don't wanna dance with the nub!" Sam complained.

"Sam, if you dance with the boy you'll get a year supply of bacon!" Principal Franklin shouted to her. She didn't agree. "And fried chicken!" Sam then grinned and nodded, grabbing my hand.

"C'mon nub, I want fried chicken and bacon." She whispered into my ear.

I shivered. "Sam… this is a slow dance." I informed her, while seeing her do a dance move not suited for the music.

"Oh… Um…" She stopped dancing.

_Okay, Freddie, just relax and put your arms on her waist._ I hesitantly put my arms around her waist. She then put her arms around my neck. We weren't close enough, I pulled her in closer to me, and her head was now resting on my shoulder.

"This is only a one-time moment nub." She whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back again.

_I wish it lasted forever._ I shook that thought out of my head, even though it was true.

"Yeah, no kidding."

We slow danced for about 5 minutes, until the dessert came. When it did, Sam left me hanging my arms in mid-air as if holding a really large vase. I scurried over back at our table where there were 2 scoops of ice cream on each plate. But that's not all. For participating in the slow dance, We had this big hot fudge sundae in front of us. We had to share it. There was an ice cream layer on the bottom, hot fudge layer, then an ice cream layer, topped with whipped cream and a cherry.

Sam quickly grabbed the cherry and ate it, tying the cherry stem into a knot with her tongue.

"You know what it means when you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue right?" I interrogated her.

"Yes, and don't talk about it." She smirked. I blushed. I don't know why I blushed but I just did.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

Back at our cabin, we slept, and for the first time in 5 days, we saw Gibby.

"Gibbeh!" He announced.

Fredd-o and I woke up. "Gibby? Gibby! Where have you been!" We both shouted… at the same time. Since I couldn't slap him because he was on the other side of the room, I threw my pillow at him. It hit him square in the face. Bingo. He copied me and it hit me in the face, too. Stupid nub. Now my face smells like Freddie… which smells pretty good, actually. _No, snap out of it Sam. You're not falling in love with the nub._

Turns out that I was staring at the ground for 5 minutes without saying anything. I realized that when Freddie snapped me out of my thoughts when he shook my shoulders and said, "Sam? Sam? Sam? You alright? Sam?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Benson, don't get all worried." I told him.

"You're okay? Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I repied.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"I'M SURE BENSON ALL RIGHT!"

"… sure?"

"Ugh." I took his pillow and smacked him in the face with it. "Are you okay?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm positive." He then took my pillow and smacked me in the face with it.

"Um, you lovebirds done hitting on each other… literally?" Gibby asked.

I glared at him, "We are not lovebirds! Gosh Gibby!" I threw a pillow in Gibby's face.

"Er… PILLOW FIGHT!" Freddie said, aware of the awkwardness going on. He grabbed 2 pillows and threw one at me and one at Gibby.

"Wooh!" I shouted, hitting Freddie in the gut with a pillow. He stumbled to the ground.

"Sam!" He whined. He threw a pillow at me. "That's what you get."

I hit him in the pillow, this time harder. And then he hit me. And then vice versa. Vice versa. Vice versa. Vice versa. And Gibby jumped in the middle of our battle and hit both of us in the stomach with a pillow.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAH YOU ALL ARE DEAD!" Gibby shouted, in a spry way.

Both Freddie and I stumbled to the ground, him landing on top of me.

_Oh gosh._

_**Loooooooooooooooool. A little cliffhanger. Woot. (:**_

_**I'll try to update soon, okay peoples! Reason why I might not update quickly is because of stupid school and homework. Ugh. I dread that place. Shiver. Anyway, yeah!**_

_**Oh! And if I've never told you, then ima tell you now. I will be switching to different P.O.V. 's a lot, just saying.**_

_**Review? Yes? No? Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I've been busy all this week! Hence the lateness of the update.**_

_**But hey, I'm updating now! This chapter may be short, it's cuz I don't have enough time to write enough… I just wrote this chapter because so you won't have to wait that long (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Noo, I zuu not own ze iCarly. (: LOL.**_

_Gibby's P.O.V._

I just terminated Sam and Freddie, who both fell to the ground. It took me 10 seconds to finally realize what position they were in. Woooahoh. Haha, Freddie fell on top of Sam! Now they're staring in each other's eyes. Time to leave these two loveys alone. -wink- "I'll leave you two love birds alone." I waved goodbye, even though I knew they weren't paying attention to me.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

_Bam! _Gibby hit me and Sam, us causing to fall on top of each other, me on top of her. Uh-oh.

I was staring into Sam's eyes, her doing the same. Gibby was mumbling something, but I didn't really listen.

Right there, at that moment, my "people" in my head were arguing:

"Tell her! Tell her!" Positive Freddie said.

"No! Don't! Don't tell her! It'll ruin your life! Wait 'til she tells you first! Or else she'll break your… EVERYTHING!" Negative Freddie argued.

"NO! TELL HER! It's the perfect moment!" Positive Freddie said.

"No don't—" Negative Freddie started, but was cut off my Positive Freddie.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about true love! STOP BEING SO PESSIMISTIC!"

"Well, _first _of all, I _do_ know what true love is; We're part of the same Freddie stupid!" he shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk. And _secondly_, I _am _Negative Freddie, SO I _AM _PESSIMISTIC!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Shut up and I'll shut up!"

"I'll shut up when you shut up!"

"Glob!"

"Optimist banana!"

"THAT'S SO CLICHÉ. AND I'M NOT A BANANA! If you're calling me a banana then you are too!"

"Errr—BE QUIET SCION."

"No! You—"

"GUYS SHUT THE HECK UP!" The real normal Freddie, me, with full emotions said, in my mind.

"okay…" Both the optimist and pessimist said. They glared at each other, and out of the blue, the pessimist had a banana peel, and the optimist had a scion. "THIS MEANS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

I rolled my eyes at both of them, you know, in my mind.

Now, back to reality.

_Sam's P.O.V._

What do I do, what do I do? Um, I'm gonna shove him off! -shove- No use. He's gotten stronger. -shove- WHY ISN'T HE MOVING! –thwack!- Ugh, what's wrong with him! He seems out of it again. But he's creeping me out right now. He's just staring at me, emotionless. Ummm… I feel uncomfortable, he knows that, right? "Freddie—uh, I mean, Frednub, you're kinda suffering me here." Yeah, no shiz.

I'll find out another way.

_**A/N That's all right now! Sorry! Sorry! I need to go somewhere, I'll update soon, promise! It's like, a two part, but I'm saying, Freddie's not gonna make a move. He's gonna do that later; MUWHAHAHHAHA. Okay, well, I'll update soon!**_

_**Review? Yes? No? [:**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	10. AN

_**Heeeeeeeeeeey guys…**_

_**What you're about to read is saddening…**_

_**Unfortunately, I'm not gonna continue the story :(**_

_**I have a really busy schedule nowadays… so um… sorry ):**_

_**Well, bye,**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**A/N Alright alright, you guys convinced me. I am going continue the story (:**_

_**Alright my little grasshoppers? LOL.**_

_**Well… errrr… WHO SAW ILOVE YOU!**_

_**Oh my gosh, (: I loved it but kinda bummed that they broke up.**_

_**But just a few notes:**_

_**Um, they didn't want to break up; they said I love you!**_

_**They wanted to spend more time with each other 'til midnight…**_

_**The way they said I love you to each other was the same way they said I hate you to each other in iKiss [: So maybe possibly they loved each other in iKiss. Awwwwwwwwww.**_

_**^^ feel free to put that in the iCarly wikia for Seddie (;**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

Okay okay okay. Freddie, chill. Just, relax. I need to get off of her. Um…

I try to move, but I couldn't. Oh great I'm frozen. Just great. I'm probably suffocating her. Woops.

I look back into her eyes and got caught in them. I'm just staring at her beautiful, ocean-blue eyes. By the looks of it, she feels shocked and scared and angry at the situation we're in right now.

I didn't notice, but her hand was reaching for my cheek.

I honestly froze at that moment.

_Slap!_ She slapped my face.

"YO FREDBAG! GET THE HECK OFF OF ME! YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME." She shouted.

"Um… oh sorry." I rolled off of her, since I have the willpower now. _Why was I even thinking of what to do? Oh great, she might question me later._

"Ugh. Why wouldn't you move earlier?" She sounds mad at me right now.

"Um… I… I errr…"

"That's what I thought."

"Um, let's get some rest."

"Yeah, let's." She replied. When I turned around, she smirked (again, I saw the mirror.) and hit me with a pillow—again.

"You are _soooo_ getting it." I picked up a pillow and hit her back.

_Sam's P.O.V._

I ran out of the bedroom and onto the deck. _Bam!_ A pillow hit me behind the head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Hahaha" Freddie laughed.

"Heads up! Hahaha." I threw 3 pillows at him.

"Ow! Sam!" He shouted at me.

"That's what you get you little twig!" I stopped at the railing.

"Twig huh? A new nickname? And that twig you couldn't shove off?" He teased. He threw 2 pillows at me.

"YOU MISSED! HAHAHAHHHA." I was about to throw a pillow at him until I saw a silhouette lurking over at the corner. "Fredwad, what's that?" He turned around and I threw a pillow at him.

"SAM!" He charged at me.

We both sat down next to each other, laughing. "No but I'm serious, what is that? That shadow over there." I told him.

"Um…" He looked over at the corner. "I don't know just be quiet."

We waited for 10 seconds and finally the figure revealed itself. Ted.

"Sam! Freddie! _What _are you guys doing out here at 2 am in the morning?" He asked, walking over at us.

"We were having a pillow fight." Freddie said.

"Yeah, and I kicked his butt." I said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Well you kids have to get some rest." Ted said, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon, let's get you guys to your cabin."

* * *

><p>Fredallupe and I went back to sleeping in our beds peacefully. That is until, well, I threw my favorite pillow at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(: Yaaaaaay. Yep, there's gonna be another chapter. I know it's short, but, I may do that now.<strong>_

_**Like, chapters that are short. Because it saves me time from my busy schedule. And it helps me update sooner, kay? (:**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Yo yo yo, WASSUP. (: Update update update. Two updates in one day!**_

_**Hey, ima finish this story before October-ish. So I can make a little fanfic on Halloween! :D**_

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaay. And ima finish that, and I might do a one-shot for Thanksgiving.**_

_**And ummmmmm… OH! I'll uh, make a story for Christmas, which is my favorite Holiday of the year! And my 2**__**nd**__** fave is Halloween (: Teehee.**_

_**What's your fave Holiday? (:**_

_**Oh! And I'll make a story or one-shot for going to Europe, (: Like, France or Italy or something. Yippe ka yay. Hope you all enjoy it! (:**_

_**Oh, and sorry for that one bad word down there. LOLOLOL.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

"Run Gibby run!" Sam shouted.

"SPRINT! C'MON! IT'S ONLY 2 CENTIMETERS AWAY!" I ranted.

"SPRIIIIIIINT!" Sam and I shouted.

"I can't… ehh… I'm tired, dude!" Gibby protested.

Gibby was doing a race. Against really slow nerds. And he's tired. What. The. Heck.

"THEN JUST WAAAAAAAAAAALK." I commanded.

"No, I'm too tired! Aggggh." Gibby said.

"Ugh. GIBBY." Sam jumped over the separator thingy from us, and the track itself. "GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THE TRACK AND WAAALK!" She rolled Gibby to the finish line. "Yay. NOW I WON THE BET. GIVE ME MY MONEY JAKE." She walked over to Jake, who she made a bet with to see who wins. Of course, Sam Puckett always won. "Wooooooh. BEST 5 BUCKS I EVER SPENT. Now give me my 10 bucks loser."

Jake handed her the 10 bucks hesitantly. She snagged it from him. "Loser." She mumbled. She walked over to me.

"Sam. You promised me 3 bucks." I reminded her.

"Well, what if I don't want to give you 3 bucks? Haha." She teased.

"You. Promised!" I tried to snatch 3 bucks from her but I ended up falling on the ground. She pinned me to the ground.

"No."

"Sam…"

"I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever give you money. Aight?" She smirked.

"Ugh." I switched our positions so that I was now pinning her to the ground. "3 bucks please." I smirked.

"Okay okay okay fine! Here!" She gave me my money.

"Haha, you actually gave in. That's new." I said, taking the money and getting off of her.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Haha."

She got off of the ground, and we started walking to the dining room for lunch. During our journey there, we heard Principal Franklin announce something, "Children, are you all enjoying your trip? I hope you are. Well, this afternoon we are near the dolphins' and whales' habitat. If you would like to go dolphin and whale watching with us, please come to the deck at the front of the ship sometime this afternoon. Thank you."

* * *

><p>After eating lunch, we went out to the front of the ship where there were already a ton of people watching the dolphins and whales. "Look at that!" I heard someone shriek.<p>

"C'mon, over there Sam. It's a good view." I grabbed her arm, pulling her to the railing. I didn't notice that while we were walking, my hand slipped down to her hand. And now, we were holding hands. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, so that must mean the feeling is mutual, unless she didn't notice.

"Look! The dolphin is racing the whale! Hahahah!" Sam told me. She looked down to our hands, now intertwined. "Uh," She pulled her hand away from mine. Now my hand feels cold without hers. Aw. –tear.- "Are… are you crying?" Sam asked.

"Huh? No, no I'm not, I just uh, some salty water went into my eye, that's all." I lied.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh look at those two dolphins!" I said, changing the subject.

"Are they like, dating or something?" She pulled a weird face.

I laughed. "I guess. Look! They're so cute together!" I joked.

"They are. Awwwwwwwwwww." She joked back.

We both laughed.

_Sam's P.O.V._

We're watching dolphins. Me and Freddie. You know, I never really realized how wonderful his eyes are. It's all reflecting because of the ocean. _Woah, what? Did I really just say that? Am I falling in love with him? Oh no, no, no, no,no. You can't Sam, he loves someone else. There's no way he could ever like you. _I pouted at the thought.

"Sam?" Freddie asked?

"What do you want?"

"Why do you look sad?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cuz."

_Awwwwwwwwww,_ he cares about me! Ah, just shrug it off.

"Well, if you really wanna know, then I'll tell you when this whole cruise is over. Now let's go eat! I'm starving! I want some dessert… ice cream! C'mon, pay for me!"

"What's new?" He scoffed.

We bought some ice cream and then relaxed on some chairs.

"This feels good." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"It is, isn't it?" He smiled. _He looks so cute when he smiles! _Woah, ugh. Just shrug. it. off.

"Yeah." I leaned my head down.

"Yeah. It's good to do this every once in a while, you know, just take a break from the world."

"Mhm."

Yeah. It does feel good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short, and I feel like it's a little out of character. Ehhhh. But you guys forgive me, right? Right? RIGHT? LOL. Kay, well, yeah, I'll try to update soon. (:<strong>_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellanousmystery~**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hiya (: Ch 11… right?**_

_**Oh, and silly me.**_

_**I keep forgetting the disclaimers!**_

_**Hahahahaha.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Tis not own this iCarly you talk of. (:**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

We just parked in Japan. Sam wanted to try some raw octopus so I bought her some. It was pretty good, as I say so myself. We visited some famous places, like Kyoto, Tokyo itself, and the others.

Actually, tonight we're going to go stargazing. They say the stars look beautiful tonight.

For dinner, we ate steak. I was just about to finish my last bite of steak when that blonde-headed demon snatched it from me and ate it.

"Sam! You know I bit that, right?" I yowled.

"Mmmhrrm," she replied, her mouth full of steak.

"Whatever." I watched her eat steak continuously. "So… you're gonna watch the stars tonight? You know, like stargazing and look at all the constallations?"

"Yeah, it's better than doing nothing right?" She took a sip of her peppy cola. And she took another steak from the main dish platter thing and ate it in 3 bites.

"You know, I don't understand how you could eat so much and not get fat!" I said, slapping her stomach.

She shrugged, "It's just me. Heh."

* * *

><p>"… And enjoy." Principal Franklin said.<p>

Sam and I went to sit at our own bench, without Gibby. Why? Oh, it's because Gibby doesn't want to join us. Good friend, right? Notice my sarcasm.

"Look at that constellation. It looks like…" I started.

"A unicorn?" Sam suggested.

I laughed. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"Well it does! Just look at th—LOOK! THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE BACON!"

"No it doesn't Sam, how?"

"Well, you see, if you connect that star with that star, and that star with that star, and that one lonely star right there and you make it date that shining star… you get…"

"A triangle." I finished.

"Well, whatever the shape, it's bacon to me!"

This went on for about 3 more minutes.

"I win, again! BACON COULD BE ANY SHAPE I WANT IT TO BE!" She pointed out. A breeze hit her, "Ugh, it's so cold out here…"

"Is it now?" I taunted.

"Yes, yes it is." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I extended my blue blanket onto her. "Are you warm now?"

"Yeah. And I'm, tired." She yawned, falling asleep the moment when her eyes closed.

"I can tell." I scoffed.

An hour went by, and I felt something drop on my head. Sam. She looks so unaggressive. And, she stirred in her sleep. "Fred…wad…?" Even when she's half-asleep she still manages to call me names.

I smiled at the thought. "Yeah?"

"What… time… is it…?" She buried her face in my chest.

"Um… 12:05 a.m. Why?"

"I…don't know…"

Instinctively, I put my arm around her.

I guess she wasn't close to half-asleep because when I did that, she glared at me.

"Uh…"

Her glaring turned into a soft stare. And at that, we were like magnets. Lips inching closer and closer. Good thing everyone went back to their cabins, so no more disruptions. Our lips smacked together. Her soft, luscious, pink lips fit perfectly into mine. At first, it started out as a soft kiss, but as my arms made its way to her waist, and her arms made its way to the back of my neck, I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue at her bottom lip and she quickly opened her mouth, and now our tongues were rubbing against each other.

5 minutes of passionate kissing, and she pulled away. "I'm… sorry…" She ran around the corner, disappearing in the shadows.

"Sam! Sam! Wait, hold up! Sorry for what!" I shouted, but unfortunately, she didn't hear it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaaaaaaaay. it's short... but, Chapter 11—CHECK! Other chapter's coming &amp; we are nearing the end of this story, peoples. And then, I'll start a story or one-shot for Halloween! Yippee~<strong>_

_**Hehehe.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Updaaate! Lucky for you guys, I have no homework today, yaaay! Except for this reading journal; Ehhh that can wait.**_

_**Chaaaaaaapter… 12? Yeah, 12.**_

_**Oh, and have I told you guys? I have lack of inspiration now. For Sam && Freddie d:**_

_**BUT NO WORRIES. I'm pretty sure they'll get together… again… if they broke up.**_

_**And plus, I remember Nathan Kress (Freddie) saying that Dan always leaves the whole relationship thingy open-ended so that if they ever want to get back to that story-ish thingy they can.**_

_**Don't give up hope guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not not not not not not not nooooot own iCarly.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

_~Flashback~_

"_I'm…sorry…" I said, running and disappearing at the corner,_

"_Sam!..." That's all I heard from him. I didn't hear anymore words.I bet he was gonna yell at me for making a move._

_I run past every single door to the inside of the ship, forgetting everything that's happened during the cruise, except for that one moment when he and I kissed. Who am I kidding… He'll never love me. And I admit it, I do love him. I feel so stupid. I sprint to the very front of the cruise ship, hiding behind a crate. Damn, it's cold out here. I shiver._

"_Sam?" I hear a familiar voice call._

_~End Flashback~_

"Who's… Who's that… Who are you?" I turn around, only to reveal a brown-haired boy, about 5'7 ft tall. Muscles showing off, and arms holding the blue blanket I was just using a while ago. "What do you want?" I questioned, trying to sound tough and trying not to burst into tears. I'm a Puckett. And Puckett's don't cry.

"I think you know who it is." He chuckled.

"Yeah. What do you want Fredilina?" I asked again.

"I want you." He answered.

I grew silent. That was an answer I wasn't expecting.

He sighed. "Sam, I need to talk to you… serious this time."

"Go… go away." I shivered, teeth clattering.

He saw me shivering, and decided to put the comfy blue blanket over us again. "I'm not going away, Sam. I… I _really _need to talk to you."

"About…?" I looked away. A tear was escaping my eye. I wiped it off quickly, quick enough so Freddie won't be able to catch it.

"Our… unique relationship."

"You mean as frenemies?"

"Kinda."

I was shocked, was does he mean by _kinda?_

"Look. I'm sorry, I made a move on you." I stared straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You can torment me all you want, for revenge or something."

"Sorry? You don't need to say sorry, Sam. I—"

"Yeah, I need to say sorry. Because, I have feelings for you while you don't for me. I know," I took a breath. "I know you have a crush on Carly. I know that. And it's my fault for not letting you have that little weird dream of yours. I feel like I'm a wall or something that gets in the way of you getting to her. Ever since you banged your head on that fir hydrant, I've liked you. You kinda looked cute. Anyway, I thought this cruise would make it better… I thought I'd finally find someone to love me… Carly's so lucky. She has you to love her. While I have no one. I feel like a third-wheel. No, not even that! No one ever cares about me. They use me to get to Carly. She's all pretty, and girly, and fun, and—PERFECT. I'm nothing but a piece of crud to them." I couldn't take it anymore. I bursted into tears.

Surprisingly, Freddie grabbed me and pulled me into his arms tightly, not wanting to let go. "Sam… shhh… someone might hear you…" He laughed slighty. "You don't want that…"

I looked up at him, still tearing.

"Sam… Someone _does _care about you."

"Yeah, my mom."

"No, everyone does Sam. Your mom, Melanie, Carly, Spencer… and even me." He sighed. "I care about you."

I scoffed, "Yeah right. Just lie to the girl crying continuously to make her feel a whole lot better."

"I'm not lying Sam."

I tensed. His voice is so firm, which means he's actually telling the truth.

He must've felt me tense up. He held me tighter. "Ever since… ever since I gave Missy my ticket to that School on Sea thing. Look, Sam, I don't like Carly anymore. When me and her kissed, there wasn't any spectacular thing going on. But, on the other hand, when you and I first kissed… it was… wow. Words can't describe it. Sam, you are not the third wheel. You are just as perfect as any perfect girl in the world. Don't listen to anybody else, you're beautiful. You're funny. You're everything any guy could ask for."

"But… I tortured you all the time."

"No, Sam… I love the torturing. It helps our relationship better." He sighed again. "I love you. I want you to be in my arms all the time. I'll protect you in any way." He lightly kissed my forehead, which I clearly don't understand.

"I… love you too…"

"Do you now?" He teased. "You gotta mean it."

"No, I'll never say it ever again."

"C'mon, saaaay it." He said, poking my stomach.

"Okay, okay! I love you! There! Happy?"

"Yes."

He stared into my eyes. Blue meeting brown. In a flash, our lips were connected, picking up from where we left off a while ago.

A minute later, we broke apart. "So… you love me eh?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I sure do."

"So are we like… you know…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Actually, I don't think so. I'm still single… no one has asked me yet…"

He rolled his eyes and smiled in his little cute smile. "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure."

"Yes or No?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, it's settled."

We smiled at each other, and stared out into the sparkling blue sea.

Now this was one of the nights I'll never forget: When me, Samantha Joy Puckett and Fredward Karl Benson confessed they love each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whaaat? Psh, who said I was gonna end the story here? Uh, not me. Laaawl. There might be 2 more chapters or something. And then, viola! My first fanfic will be done! And I'll start some other ones too. (; Yaaay. Oh, and another cliffhanger. Ha. Ha. Ha. Not to be mean or anything d:<strong>_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the long wait of update thingy. I have a lot of homework. Blah.**_

_**Who saw iQ? I did! Eeeek. LOL, that guys wasn't cute -_- And i'm kinda bummed out that Sam and/or Freddie never really talked about their relationship. IT'S SO VAGUE. D: ; Does Carly know or what? I WANNA CRY. ;( even though this episode was based on Carly's relationship- BUT STILL.**_

_**Anyway! Ima do chapters after the cruise, like this one so uh…SO YEAH. This chapter may be short. Eh.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

It has now been 3 months after Sam and I confessed we love each other on the cruise, that just ended 2 months ago. Ever since that night, everything had changed between us. Sure there was an argument here and there, but we always made up. We had kept our relationship secret for everyone—including Carly. Sure, Sam and I love Carly, but we think she'll freak if she found out.

"Hey baby." Sam announced to me when she walked in the Groovy Smoothie.

"Hey Samanther." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She sat next to me.

"So… today's the day, huh?" She asked, smiling.

"Yep. The day we tell Carly we're dating."

"Mhhm. I'm kinda worried though…"

"Me too. C'mon, let's get going." I got up and started to walk out the door when I realized Sam hasn't gotten up yet. "Sam? Come, let's goo."

"Eh. I _just_ got here, now you expect me to walk again?" She complained.

"I'll give you some bacon later."

"I'm up."

* * *

><p>We got to Bushwell Plaza, and stopped at the front door of Carly's apartment. "Y'ready?"<p>

"Yeah… I just… hope she doesn't freak out."

"Ditto." I opened the front door.

"Carls!"

Suddenly, a brunette appeared out of nowhere. "Sam? Freddie? SAM! FREDDIE! OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH." She hugged both of us. "How are y—" She noticed our intertwined fingers. "Um why…"

"We came to tell you something, Carly." Sam and I said in unison.

"What is it…?" She asked. "But I think I know what's going on…"

"Yeah, Sam and I are dating." I finished.

"Oh… Why didn't you guys tell me? Do you not trust me or something? WHY?" She asked me and Sam.

"Well—" Sam started, but Carly cut her off.

"You should of told me. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you text me? You should of told me. You should of called me. You should of texted me. At least you should've told Spencer. Did you even tell Spencer? If you told him, why would you tell him and not me? Am I not important than him? I'M JUST AS IMPORTANT THAN HIM? UGHH. An—"

"Carly, you're rambling." I cut her off.

"Well sorry I rambled. At least I'm talking, unlike _some _people." She glared at me and Sam, nd then smiled. "AHHHH! OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE DATING! AHHHHH, THAT'S SO CUTE YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER, AWWWWW!"

"Huh?" Sam and I said at the same time.

"Awww, I can't stay mad at you guys! Look at you, you're happy. That's the good thing, right?" She grinned widely."How did this happen?"

"Well… on the cruise, this one night… we confessed we love each other." I answered her.

"HOW! How did you get it out of Sam? How!" She shouted.

"Errr…" Sam stated.

"My little technique." I raised my eyebrows, smirking. Sam smirked back.

"Awwwwww. I GOTTA GET THIS LIVE ON iCARLY." Carly said.

"No! No! Carly wait! No one knows tha—" Sam shouted after her, but unfortunately, Carly was already taping us.

"Hey iCarly fans! Remember when you wanted Sam and Freddie to date? Well look! They're dating now! And I have proof!" She pointed the camera to our intertwined fingers. "Awwww! See! HOW CUUUUTE."

"Carly! Cut the camera! Carly! YOU MIGHT RUIN OUR LIVES." I warned her. She turned the camera to herself.

"Aww, sorry guys, this is all you guys get to see… Hm… nope! Never mind!" She turned the camera back to us. "I'll only cut the camera if you guys KISS!"

"No, Carly! Carly no! We are _not _kissing live on iCarly!" said Sam.

"Oh so you guys have kissed?" Carly interrogated.

"No! We never said that!" I argued at her.

"Well have you?" Carly asked, again.

"Yes… but…" I answered.

"WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. 'Seddie' has kissed! Awww! UNTIL NEXT TIME." Carly cut the camera.

"Great, now everyone knows." Sam complained.

"Isn't that good though! At least you don't have to sneak around anymore." Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Eh." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now… Have. Fun." Carly left to go to her room.

"Ugh." Sam sat down on the couch.

I dimmed the lights. "Well, if she said have fun…"

"Huh? What do you me—" Sam started, but I cut her off. My lips we're already making out with hers.

We made out for 5 minutes. Well, actually, practically the whole night. We could hear Carly telling Spencer we're dating, and Spencer screaming happily and yelling out "Finally! How ca-uuuuuute!"

Well today went better than I expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh. Probably not my best chapter. Soooooooooooo… I'm gonna end the story next chapter. –wink wink- So, how should I end it? Or should I make a little twistidy doo-da and then end it? Well, if I do either of them, How will I end it? Suggestions please! :)<strong>_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**So, I guess I'll do a little twist where Sam and Freddie get into a fight or like, his mom gets mad at him or something. EEEEK. Hope this turns out well. And it seems a bit rushed -.-**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

Today, I'm getting ready for a dinner date with Freddie. This is our 3rd one, and Carly wants me to get all dolled up. Of course me, I refused.

"Carly! Carly! Ow! No!" She was straightening my hair. Why?

"YOU NEED TO HAVE A DIFFERENT STYLE TONIGHT SAM!" Carly explained.

"But my date doesn't start til like, 5 hours from now!" I said.

"I know, that's why we're running off schedule! We need at least 7 hours!"

"No! We don't!"

"Okay! Done straightening your hair. Off to makeup."

"Wait, we don't even have a dress! Carly! Ouch!"

"Sam! Stop… moving… And we do have a dress! Over there!" She said, struggling to keep me steady.

"Why's it pink!"

"No! Not that! That one's my date for tonight. With Corbin.(_**A/N Made up that name. you know, since that's not a real character thing.**_)"

"Corbin?"

"Yeah. He's totally hot." She sighed.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Eh. So, where's my dress?"

"Over there, the blue and black one."

"Oh…" I was shocked. "_That._"

"Yeah! Isn't it cute? I picked it out just for you! Now close your eyes."

-4 hours and 50 minutes later-

"We're done!" Carly announced, walking down the stairs.

"Finally! That took forever! My butt's numb!" I told her.

"No need to tell me…" She made a grossed out look on her face. I laughed.

_Ding dong._

"I think that's Freddie." I said.

"WELL GET IT!" She shouted, shoving me to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna get it, chillaaaaax." I opened the door, only to reveal a handsome boy in a black blazer and well-groomed brown hair.

"Hello there milady. You look beautiful." He told me, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Thanks baby." I kissed him back.

"Y'ready for our dinner date?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am. How'd you get to sneak out without your mom knowing?" I asked.

"Ehh. She won't be home 'til 3 a.m." He smiled. "Let's get going."

Freddie and I walked out of the Shay's loft. We heard Carly yell, "BE GOOD SAM!"

We laughed. "I will." I replied.

* * *

><p>So now we're at a restaurant that Freddie thought I'd like to go to. Just kidding! I love this place! Even though it looks too girly for my taste with flowers hanging everywhere and stuff. Anywho, my Freddie and I are looking over the menu to see what we want to eat for our special dinner.<p>

Since this is an Italian restaurant, I'll go classic and order their heavenly pasta.

Mmmmmmmmmmmn…

Freddie ordered the same thing, "Oh this pasta is so good Sam." He said, once we got our order.

I giggled, "No need to tell me! "

"So you think the same thing, eh?" he smiled, "Open your mouth."

I obliged and opened my mouth as wide as I can.

He took his fork and wrapped some pasta with it. He put it in my mouth, "Tastes better with parmesan cheese. And a tad bit more Alfredo sauce."

I chewed and chewed then swallowed. "It does taste better. Remind me to put some more parmesan on my pasta when we go here again."

"Will do."

After 10 minutes of heavenly pasta, we ordered desert—gelato to be exact!

Surprisingly, there were 2 cherries. "Do they know we're a couple or something?" I asked.

He shrugged, "They probably watch iCarly?"

I shrugged back, "Maybe?"

"Here," he took a cherry, "I'll try to shoot this into your mouth."

"Haha, alright." I opened my mouth and Freddie shot it in.

"3 point shot!" He danced playfully.

I threw a cherry at him, "Freddie point shot!" Now it was my turn to playfully dance.

We were laughing and laughing until we got rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me… You are too loud. Be more quiet. And stop throwing food around. You're acting like such pathetic kids." A flabby guy in a black suit commanded us.

I kinda got offended. "Excuse me…" I stood up, "Would it hurt to throw in a 'please' every now and then? And sorry for not being so sophisticated and mature like you, flab-blab."

"Pardon, but I do believe I'm older than you and should treat me with respect and not talk back." He argued.

"Yeah, you are older than me." I smirked. "Just look at those defined wrinkles on your face!"

"Sam…" Freddie warned me.

Flab-Blab ignored him, "Whatever. Just eat your dinner you useless brat."

"Eat this instead." I took the ice cream and shoved it in his face.

I shouldn't have done that.

FLAB-BLAB'S THE MANAGER!

Crud!

"As manager, I ban you from this place forever."

"Oh, Sam."

"Whateves," I smirked, "It was worth it." I walked out of the restaurant, with Freddie trailing not far behind.

Flab-Blab shouted suddenly, out of nowhere, "AND YOU'RE FINED $140! Here!" He threw a ticket majig at Freddie.

"Oh no…" He complained.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry." I told him. Though I was half-lying.

"Nah, it's fine… I just gotta sneak this away from my mom."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks… so… you gonna sleep over at Carly's or what…?"

"Carly's."

"Mkay. Off we go."

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

"Goodnight baby." I kissed Sam on the forehead.

"G'night." She replied, and looked to the ground. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine, Sam, really."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okaaaay…" She said, then I kissed her suddenly out of nowhere.

3 minutes on the doorstep, and my front door opened. "FREDWARD BENSON! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

I broke the kiss. "Mom? What… what are you doing here so early?"

"They shortened it because Ms. Kuks got a heart attack!" My mom replied.

"Ms. Kuks?" Sam asked.

"She is not married, and she was named after a chicken!"

Sam and I started cracking up.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" My mom said all defensive.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, okay."

"But, that's not the point here." My mom said. "What are you doing here swallowing up that demon!"

"She is not a demon, mom!" I said. "And… well… she's my girlfriend." I turned to Sam. "My purtty little girlfriend." I kissed her softly and took her hands in mine.

My mom gasped."YOU'RE DATING THAT DEMON!" She noticed paper in my pocket. "And what's… what's that, Freddie?" She snatched it out of my pocket.

I turned to face her, still holding one of Sam's hand.

"A ticket? A fine? For what!" She yelled.

"Mom, be quiet." I took a deep breath. "A fine for the restaurant we went to. What Sam did was pretty funny, but that dude was the manager and got peeved off. So he gave us a fine."

"So. It _is_ her fault." She pushed Sam.

"Ummm… Ow!" Sam said, aggressively. I held her hand tightly, and she understood and cooled down a bit.

"No _wonder _your mom doesn't care about you!" My mom started.

I grew wide-eyed. "Mom!"

"She cares about me! What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'm talking about when she called me." She cleared her throat. "She said she couldn't care less where you are or what you do. You could die and she won't even care. You could grow sick with germs and wouldn't even care. You could go blind and wouldn't even care. She doesn't care about your life! Now go ruin some other boy!" She dragged me into our apartment. "Now good night and good bye." She shut the door.

I could hear Sam sobbing outside and quickly the sound faded away. I could hear heavy footsteps pounding and pounding and pounding… away. "Mom! What the heck was that! Was all that even true? You just made her cry!" I was really pissed.

"I don't know if that was true. She never called me. I lied. I don't know if she cares about Sam, but who cares, anyway?" She started to walk to the kitchen.

"No, Mom. Everyone cares. Has it ever occurred to you that _I _care about Sam? That _I _love her? That Carly, Spencer, _and _her Mom, cares and loves her!"

"Well—"

I cut her off. "No, it hasn't occurred to you. All you care about is me, and yourself. You don't even care about my friends that I've been spending a lot of time with since… since whatever grade we met? Ever since Dad passed away all you did was be overprotective. Dad died because of a plague. That's why you wanted me to stay away from _everything _that could possibly kill me."

"Freddie dear, don't even start with me."

"No, mom. I'm done hearing you command me and control my life. I can control it by myself." I threw my fine ticket thing at her. "Pay for this." I walked out of my apartment and slammed the door, hard, only to hear my mom arguing to herself. Whatever. _Whoa, Sam's rubbing off on me._

I need to find Sam. And look, lucky me, it's _raining._ Great.

I walked out of Bushwell and looked everywhere. Literally _everywhere_. I went to the park, not far from school, and found a blonde-headed girl swinging on the swings, her head down.

"Sam?" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhhhhhh, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHHAHA. No worries, I might have enough time today to like, update another chapter.<strong>_

_**But… I wonder what it would be like to torture you guys xD**_

_**45 reviews, and I'll update. Heeeeh. No spamming pleeeassssee. x)**_

_**Oh, and at the end of the story, ima post an author's note—PLEASE READ IT. I need some opinions of my fellow fans, regarding the whole "what stories should I do?" && "what P.O.V. should I put it into?" (: thaaanks.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**Haaaah, torture's done, guys (;**_

_**Since none of you guys are reviewing, and I'm constantly torturing you because of cliffhangers, ima just go ahead and update (:**_

_**And sorry for the over use of; (:**_

_**I can't help it (:**_

_**Well, here's ch 15! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: nope, not me.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

_~Flashback~_

_I walked out of Bushwell and looked everywhere. Literally everywhere. I went to the park, not far from school, and found a blonde-headed girl swinging on the swings, her head down._

"_Sam?" I shouted._

_~End Flashback~_

The blonde-headed girl raised her head. "Freddie?"

I walked over to her, sitting on the swing next to her. "Heeey… what's wrong?" I asked, poking her in the stomach.

"You heard what your mom said right?" She said, looking down.

"Look, Sam, those things aren't true. Your mom cares about you. She loves you." I replied.

"No, she doesn't!" She burst into to tears again. "You heard your mom! My mom actually called her, and said those stuff."

"No, Sam, that's not true." I stood up and went behind her. "It's not true." I hugged her from behind, and started rocking the swing back and forth. "She just that to piss you off. And I'm not gonna accept that." I kissed her cheek.

She grabbed my arms and held it to her tightly. "But it seems like it's true. I heard her yelling at someone over the phone last night saying she doesn't care or something."

"Do you remember what she exactly said?"

"Well… no…"

"Then maybe that's just one of her many boyfriends."

"She has a problem." She chuckled slightly, as did I.

"Yeah, she does. No offense."

"None taken…" She smiled. But then suddenly she frowned. "Ever since my dad promised he'd come back when he went to jail… My mom lost hope and started dating other dudes." She sighed. "I know she probably wants me to become more like Melanie, the smart girl, but…" She tilted her head. "I just can't. No matter how hard I try, I always don't feel like it's me."

"That's because you are who you are." I hugged her tightly. "Don't be something you're not. We love you for who you are." I sighed. "And see… that's what we have in common. Our dads… left… to move on with their lives."

A tear escaped her eye. I wiped it off. "Yeah… and the fact that our moms are both insane."

We laughed, the rain still pouring and soaking us. "Yeah."

She finally looked me in the eyes. "Freddie…?"

"Yeah?"

"But sometimes I just wonder… If my mom wanted me in the first place. She could've just had us by accident… and never wanted me nor Melanie… And just gave us an abortion…" She sniffled, "And I wouldn't even be here right now… I wouldn't have met you… Or Carly… Our lives would be different… No more iCarly…"

"Sam, don't say that." I held her close. "Your mom loves you."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Remember when I went to your house?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, one of the albums you didn't notice was one that said, 'My little dearest daughters: Sam and Melanie.' I looked through it… She loves you and Melanie very much." I kissed her softly, and then I slowly deepened the kiss.

Sure, the whole kissing in the rain thing is so cliché, but now I understand why people say it's romantic. It's usually when a person is sad or something, and then the handsome prince comes along and makes her feel better.

"I never really thought of that…" She said breathlessly, after we broke the kiss.

"Thought of what, baby?"

"Y'know, the fact she made us photo albums and the other chiz."

"Well, now you know." I realized something. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the cruise?"

"How could I not?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, you shouldn't forget the cruise… Remember when you were thinking of something… you were sad… and you wouldn't tell me what it was until the cruise was over?" I raised my eyebrows.

She grew wide-eyed. "U-um Y-y-ye-a-a-h…" She stuttered.

Why'd she stutter? Huh. "Well… what _were _you thinking about?"

"You know… Hehe… Life?"

"Sam…"

"I was thinking about you okay!" She took in a deep breath, "I was thinking about you and if I was falling in love with you."

"Well… did you fall in love with me?" I asked, interested.

"I…don't know…"

"Well if you did, just say it."

"Nooo!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Just say it."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Ye—"

"Fine! I'll say it!" She rolled her eyes. She stared at the ground.

"I'm waiting." I smirked.

"I l—" But some disruptive lighting cut her off.

Ugh. Dang that lightning. "Never mind… c'mon, let's go back to my apartment…" I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, but she wouldn't come with me. "Sam?"

"Nuh-uh. No way am I going back to that apartment of yours and hear Crazy bring my self esteem down again."

"I'm gonna make her apologize, and make her accept you to be my girlfriend, okay? That sound good?" I asked, brushing a piece of her soft, curly, blonde hair to the side.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

"Good."

We walked back to Bushwell, hand-in-hand.

We reached my apartment door, still a bit soaked.

"Y'ready?" I asked my little angel.

"Yes…" She replied.

I opened the door, and see my mom ready to tell her little speech to me.

"Samantha, Fredward, darlings," My mom said, standing up from the couch. She took both our hands. "I'm sorry for everything. I just kind of lost my niceness there." She cleared her throat. "Freddie, I'm sorry for not letting Sam be your girlfriend. I never really noticed how happier you looked when your with her. It just kind of reminds me of your dad and I. We were happily in love, but my dad, or, your grandfather didn't accept him for who he was. He later realized how happy I was when I spent every second of my life with him. He then accepted him." She turned to Sam. "Samantha," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I said those stuff to you. Of course your mom loves you, look at you, you're well-groomed and well-fed. You're healthy as can be. And your mom provided you with everything—a reason why she loves you so much and cares about you. Go ahead, be happy with Freddie. I admit, you guys do look like a cute couple together." She grinned. "Let's make a scrapbook! And when you kids are older and have your own kids, I'll bring the scrapbook and show it to them for them to see what true love is all about."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Benson. Apology accepted." She and my mom hugged.

I joined in the hug.

"Oh my! Look at you guys! You kids are soaking wet! C'mon, you kids both take a shower and Samantha, you go put on some of Freddie's clothes."

We obliged, me taking a shower first, and then Sam.

After her refreshing shower, described by her, she changed into a loose white t-shirt that was 2 sizes bigger than her, and some shorts.

"Good shower?" I asked her. She nodded, and made her way to the couch.

"I'm cold…" She told me.

I walked over to her, and put my arm around her. She snuggled close to my chest. "I'm warm now." She said.

"Good…" I brushed some hair out of her face. "I love you."

She smiled and looked up to me, "I love you too." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

She finally said it.

"Freddie?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Don't ever tell anyone I did any of this." She said, punching me lightly in the arm.

"Will do, Sam. That'll just ruin your reputation, eh?"

"Mhmm."

"Isn't it already? You dating a nub."

"N—" She stopped. "Your right. My rep _is _already ruined. And besides…" She nudged me. "I've always thought you were cool."

I laughed, she giggled. "I love you." I said, once again.

We slept on the couch together, snuggling, only to find that moment as a picture in the scrapbook my mom made the morning later.

This is one year I will never forget.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awwwwwww, my last chapter :(<strong>_

_**This is the end of the story guys, hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing this, especially when I had to search for some free time to actually type. (x  
>But, I am going to do an Author's note, please give me some answers by PMing me or like, reviewing with your answer or something. (: you guys! Stay tuned for my next fanfic, "Halloween Screams" (: Seddie. (:<strong>_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

_**Author's note! – PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND DON'T CLOSE THIS TAAAAAAAAB.**_

_**Okay. xD**_

_**Hallo there my little grasshoppers. Yeah, that's what ima call you guys now. : my little grasshoppers.**_

_**You like it? Too bad, ima call you that. LOL.**_

_**Oh, and ima do the layout like this now, you now, the center and schtuff.**_

_**Okaaaay:**_

_**Here some stories I am going to do:**_

_**~ Halloween Screams: Sam, Freddie, and Carly go trick-or-treating, Will they get a treat, or will they get a trick?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Thanks—for the turkey: Carly is going to be out in Yakima spending her Thanksgiving with her granddad, while Freddie's mom invites Sam to their Thanksgiving dinner. Do you think that's a good idea? One-shot.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Once upon a Christmas celebration: Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer spend a Happy Merry Christmas with each other—until Sam gets a present she didn't expect.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUT. Here are some stories that I need your opinion on. (and I know, the "reel in the reader" aren't the best—but hey, it's better than it sounds (: )<strong>_

_**Name the stories that you think I should do, or all of them, and write the P.O.V. I should put it into.  
>(e.g. First person, Second person, Third person.) (:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~iTravel France and Italy: They say that France and Italy are one of the most romantic countries in the world, so what'll happen to the iCarly trio when they have a trip there to celebrate their 300<strong>__**th**__** webshow of iCarly?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dork-eo and Demonette: A Sam and Freddie "Romeo and Juliet" except for all that dying. :D And you know what's so weird? I haven't even read Romeo and Juliet! I'll take what I know (;<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~iSpy: The trio find a secret lair, where they'll have to go on a spy mission to… save something? Will they succeed their mission… or will something intercept their victory? – Sam and Freddie relationship, btw. (:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prince and the Pauper: Let's just say Sam and Freddie never met, and Freddie was the Prince of… ima make up a name… Gauryem. (: while Sam, is a peasant, and Carly is Freddie's girlfriend. Then, one day, faith made them meet. Later, Carly plays the 'arranged marriage' bride. Freddie has to choose between them. Who's his true love? Sam? Or Carly?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Beach vacay: iCarly gang just needs a vacation to get away from it all. But will the vacation mean something more, and will it bring certain people together? WHAT! Is this vacay magical or something?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The 'Bet': Carly had made a bet for Sam and Freddie to pretend to be a couple so that they become nice with each other. But she doesn't know that bets can change the lives of people. Oh… no.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KAAAAAAAY. Well, review! Or PM me or something! Give me your opinion on the stories, and give me the P.O.V. I should put it into.<strong>_

_**And for all you people who don't know what I am talking about:**_

_**First person: When the author uses "I, me, us, etc." (Like the way I made this story.)**_

_**Second person: When the author uses "You, your, etc."**_

_**Third person: When the author uses the names of people, or like, you know "He, she, it, they, etc."**_

_**KAAAAAAAY. REPLY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE (x**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
